


Kiss me (shoot me) and walk away

by Lonep



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fuck the timeline, Is it a plot device if there is no plot?, Kissing, Kissing as a plot device, Laser Tag, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, Read to find out!, They go laser tagging what more do you want?, assumes a handwavy fix-it happened, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonep/pseuds/Lonep
Summary: The Archives staff go laser tagging. What could possibly happen?Sometimes you have to utilise some shady tactics to win a game of laser tag.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	Kiss me (shoot me) and walk away

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory FUCK IT, THE TIMELINE IS BROKEN, THEY ARE THE SAME AGE

"But why do we have to be on opposite teams?! That wasn’t part of the plan!"

"Because I said so, that's why," says Tim at the same time as Sasha says: "Because you'd be overpowered."

Well, Gerry supposes that makes sense. Michael goes Leitner-hunting with him more often these days and they are used to having each other's backs. And at least they won't be the only couple split up.

"But I don't want to shoot you!"

"Relax, Jon, it's only a game." Martin doesn't even look up from fastening his vest. 

* * *

They have a couple of minutes to look around the arena. Then all the lights turn off. For a few seconds, it's pitch black, before UV lights turn on, providing the barest amount of light and illuminating countless neon shapes around the arena, mostly on the edges of various structures.

The game has begun.

* * *

Michael is hiding behind some sort of a structure that may or may not resemble a military bunker. He saw Tim walking in this direction and he has to wait before he can get a clear shot without Tim shooting him first. That happened too many times already.

He hears footsteps behind him and freezes. He sincerely hopes it's only Jon or Sasha, also looking for a place to hide. With his luck so far, it’s definitely not.

Michael turns around to check, and a laser gun is pressed against his chest. His eyes widen as he registers Gerry. He is the hardest to see out of all of them, with his black hair and clothing hardly visible in the low light. The only thing you can really see is his face and the blue light on his chest. A matching light on his back is fully covered by his unbound hair.

Gerry lowers the gun and makes a shushing motion with his finger. _What-_ He leans in and cupping Michael’s face, captures his lips in a heated kiss. Michael practically melts into it and, in favour of wrapping his arms around Gerry’s neck for better support, lets his gun fall to the floor.

Gerry pulls away and smiles.

Oh no.

Michael's lights glow red and then turn off. Gerry ducks from under his arms, giving him a mock bow and a wink before turning around and disappearing in the almost-darkness.

That bastard.

He'll make him regret that.

* * *

Jon is trapped. He ran into a structure to hide, but he hadn’t foreseen it would _only have one door._ He Knows Martin is waiting right outside, prepared to shoot him as soon as he comes in view of the door. He won’t come inside. Jon would shoot him first if he did.

Jon thinks about what to do. His best bet is to call a truce and if Martin agrees, run as fast as he can. There’s no guarantee Martin won’t shoot him though, he would be at a disadvantage. Then, he Sees what happened on the other side of the arena. Shit, he really has to get better at controlling that soon. But it gives him an idea. “Martin?”

He doesn’t make a sound.

“Martin, I know you’re there. Will you shoot me if I come out?” He’s very careful to not put any power behind those words.

Jon’s got Martin’s expressions memorised and he knows, no Knowing needed, that this causes his eyes to widen and his eyebrows to rise. He can practically see him putting his hand on his chin in a mockery of thinking. “I don’t know Jon, we _are_ playing laser tag.”

“Yes, and we can stand here until the time runs out. Wouldn’t it be better for you to let me leave and we can continue with the game?” When Martin doesn’t reply immediately, he knows he’s won. “I won’t shoot you if you don’t shoot me.”

Martin sounds resigned, Jon can practically hear the sigh in his words. “Okay. Come out.”

Jon does. He runs as fast as he can, not away from Martin but _towards_ him. That startles him enough that Jon has the opportunity to kiss him, putting his free hand behind Martin’s neck to pull him closer. He feels Martin’s lips curl into a smile. Before he can shoot, his own lights blink red and turn off. 

He pulls away with confusion and sees Martin’s smug smile and raised eyebrows. His whole face is practically saying: _Really Jon?_

That lasts about three seconds before Sasha shoots him from behind.

* * *

Gerry is chasing Michael through a part of the arena that resembles a maze. It’s made out of differently sized concrete panels with neon edges, and it’s _very_ easy to avoid being shot in there. Michael is taking every sharp turn he can in an attempt to lose him. Unsuccessfully. He must be tired already, as Gerry is steadily getting closer to him and he knows he’s slower than Michael with his stupidly long legs.

He knows Michael won’t be able to take the next turn quickly enough. He prepares to shoot when Michael trips and _falls._

Gerry’s eyes widen and his momentum carries him to kneel at Michael’s side in an instant. It doesn’t look like a particularly bad fall, but one can never be sure. Michael is lying on his stomach, face barely protected from scraping by his forearms. Gerry carelessly tosses his gun to the floor, already helping Michael up. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Michael sits up and looks at him. It’s hard to see his eyes.

Gerry grabs his face and starts frantically checking him over. There are no visible injuries and he sighs in relief. He wants to move on to his forearms, which presumably took the brunt of the fall, but as soon as he looks away from Michael’s face, he sees the damning red glow on his chest. 

Michael is laughing. He gets up in no time, absolutely no sign he ever fell at all. Before Gerry can fully process what happened, Michael's out of sight, only his laughter still echoing in the maze.

* * *

Tim finally, _finally,_ gets an opportunity to shoot Sasha. She has been successfully hiding from him the whole game and even managed to shoot him a few times. Unacceptable. Completely unacceptable. 

This is his chance for revenge.

He takes a moment to aim properly, precisely targeting the yellow light on her back, and just as he’s about to press the trigger, the arena lights up, a voice from speakers announcing the game has ended. 

Tim curses loudly.

* * *

To the surprise of exactly no one, Gerry is first. Michael is second, with only a small difference in points. The third place is split between Tim and Sasha, which causes some confused muttering about who wins the bet. Martin is fourth and Jon _should_ be fifth, but Tim and Gerry agree that because of how much behind Martin he is, he is at _least_ sixth.

As far as teams go, ‘Tim’s’ blue team wins. Sasha blames Jon.

Jon declares the whole game unfair and not fun at all, before leaving the room. Martin goes after him. They can hear loud laughter from outside not a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to constructive criticism in the comments, particularly regarding the results of the game. I'm curious what you think  
> English is not my native language, so if you see any mistakes please correct me in the comments!
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
